Punto de Ebullición
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Lance nunca se imaginó que sufrir de insomnio y saber ordeñar una vaca podría traerle tantos beneficios. [Shance]


**Rated** : Mature

 **Género** : Humor

 **Pareja:** Shiro/Lance

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ son propiedad de DreamWorks, Netflix, Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos (y otro montón de gente). La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Punto de Ebullición**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

Lance recorría el castillo sin realmente prestar atención, demasiado acostumbrado a sus pasajes y recovecos como para saber exactamente donde se encontraba en cualquier momento dado. Ese camino en particular se lo sabía de memoria, habiéndolo recorrido tanto en los últimos meses que tal vez podría atravesarlo a ojos cerrados.

La botella de vidrio entre sus manos se sentía tibia y pesada, el espeso líquido blanco dentro de ella moviéndose de un lado a otro al compás de sus pasos. Pura, saludable y fresca leche de vaca recién ordeñada, regalo de la preciosa Kaltenecker.

Oh, dioses, las deliciosas malteadas que prepararía Lance para el desayuno. Dulces y refrescantes, con tal vez algunas frutas terrestres para saborizar. De solo pensar en ello, se le hacía agua la boca.

—Y si Coran y Allura ya no quieren malteadas, ¡pues más para mí! —se dijo en voz alta, sonriendo alegremente mientras atravesaba la entrada a la cocina. Como había esperado, el sitio estaba desierto.

Hacía varias vargas que sus amigos y él había compartido el equivalente espacial a una cena, por lo que pasarían horas antes de que Hunk revoloteara por el lugar preparando el desayuno. De hecho, Lance debía haber estado durmiendo, pero entre el _Gameflux_ de Pidge y los dos alteanos residentes sonsacándole para ordeñar a Kaltenecker, no había encontrado el tiempo.

Tampoco era que Lance tuviera muchas ganas de dormir.

El paladín estaba irremediablemente preocupado por el idiota de Keith y su decisión de unirse a la Espada de Marmora después de completar la siguiente misión en la lista de Voltron. Que sí, que el greñas aseguraba que sería temporal y todo el cuento, pero no por eso a Lance dejaba de preocuparle.

Sin Keith, no tenían quien pilotara el León Negro. Y por mucho que Lotor llevara demasiado tiempo sin aparecer, nada les aseguraba que no aprovecharía el momento de vulnerabilidad a su favor. El muy jodido parecía tener una bola de cristal para adivinar cuando era el mejor momento de arremeter contra ellos. Keith dejándoles para ir a jugar a las espadas con los marmoritas se le antojaba a Lance la mamá de las malas ideas.

Lance negó con la cabeza, en un intento por despejar la mente. No pensar en las malas decisiones de su amigo y líder de equipo era mucho más fácil cuando se mantenía ocupado, como al intentar vencer al monstruo más difícil del _Killbot Phantasm I_ o al ordeñar a la mascota oficial del equipo Voltron.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de lo que necesitaba y chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. Hunk era su mejor amigo y Lance lo quería como a nadie, pero el tipo era un loco del orden cuando se trataba de su cocina. ¿Acaso explotaría el universo si dejaba un utensilio a la vista? Lo peor del caso era que Lance nunca lograba recordar donde estaba cada cosa, por lo que siempre tenía que rebuscar en todos los cajones hasta dar con lo que requería.

Lance suspiró resignado. Dejó la botella de leche sobre la encimera y comenzó a abrir compartimento tras compartimento en busca del recipiente ideal para hervir la leche. Tras algunos doboshes, Lance por fin dio con el estante indicado: uno a nivel de su cintura y bastante profundo.

Resopló de nuevo y terminó por doblarse hacia adelante para alcanzar la olla que quería, que por supuesto estaba hasta el fondo del cajón. La posición dejaba expuesto su trasero, lo que no sería demasiado problema si acaso llevara su ropa de diario y no solo una larga bata de dormir estilo alteano y sus pantalones de pijama. La buena noticia era que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí para contemplar una vista panorámica de su trasero sobre la tela alienígena demasiado delgada. O eso pensaba Lance.

—¡PALADINES, A SUS LEONES!

—¡Santa Virgen de la Macarena!

Lance se enderezó tan abruptamente que casi se golpea la coronilla con la encimera, aferrando la olla tan fuerte contra su pecho que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos. Sentía el corazón bombearle en los oídos y la respiración acelerada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el cambio tan brusco de posición.

El sonido característico de alguien desternillándose de la risa le llegó desde algún lugar a sus espaldas. Lance se giró, todavía abrazado a la olla, para encontrarse con un muy entusiasmado Shiro, con el cuerpo doblado prácticamente a la mitad en una carcajada que le hacía vibrar de pies a cabeza.

Pasó por lo menos medio dobosh antes de que Shiro dejara de reír como un loco. Lance le miraba desde el lugar, fallando en componer una expresión ofendida; la risa de Shiro era y siempre había sido contagiosa, lo que dificultaba la tarea de enojarse con el ex paladín.

—¡No es gracioso! —se conformó con decir, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener una risita.

—Eso es porque no viste tu cara —respondió Shiro, enderezándose por fin. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, limpiando lágrimas de risa.

Lance le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y Shiro volvió a soltar una carcajada. A decir verdad, era un poco extraño ver al hombre reír últimamente, mucho menos carcajearse hasta las lágrimas. Quizá fuera por eso, pero Lance no encontró dentro de él la voluntad para seguir pretendiendo que no le agradaba verle así de jovial. En su lugar, Lance negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la estufa para hacer lo que había venido a hacer a la cocina en primer lugar.

Tomó la botella de leche y la vertió en el recipiente seleccionado, encendió la estufa a temperatura media-baja y colocó la olla encima. Estaba rebuscando entre los cajones cercanos por algo para remover la leche cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Shiro sobre su espalda.

Tuvo que contener el escalofrío que le recorrió al contacto. ¡Dioses! Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuviera a alguien pegado a su espalda y brindándole su calor. Según sus cálculos, ya estaban cerca de cumplir un año lejos de la tierra y de su lista de "amigos" de una noche. Y aunque Lance no le hacía el feo a ningún espécimen bien dotado que quisiera toquetearse con él durante alguna misión, desde que Keith había asumido el mando de Voltron, las responsabilidades de Lance como paladín se incrementaron en un demasiado por ciento. Bueno para la guerra espacial, malo para las necesidades de un adulto joven nadando en testosterona.

De no ser por las horas interminables jugando a _Killbot_ (y quizás al dildo alienígena que adquirió en su última visita al Mall Espacial), de seguro Lance habría hecho algo estúpido e irreflexivo. Como follarse a su primero al mando o algo por el estilo.

El hecho era que Shiro solo estaba pegado a su espalda para ver mejor qué hacía Lance en la cocina, ignorante de todo lo que su presencia causaba en el inapropiado cerebro del paladín. Y en otras partes de su cuerpo más hacia el sur.

—¿Eso es leche?

La voz de Shiro le llegó desde algún lado cerca de su oreja, con lo que Lance tuvo que contener un jadeo. _Estúpidos estremecimientos involuntarios_.

—No, es scaultrita —bromeó Lance para aligerar el ambiente. Todavía estaba enojado de mentiras con el tipo, después de todo.

—Pues parece leche —respondió Shiro un tick después. Lance no tuvo que verlo para saber que estaba encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que no quiero saber de qué parte del weblum salió esa scaultrita.

Lance contuvo una risa. Secretamente le encantaba cuando Shiro hacía chistes y bromas de doble sentido. Por fuera, el hombre daba la impresión de ser muy comedido y disciplinado, todo un líder de libro de texto. No obstante, la realidad era bastante diferente. Sí, Shiro hacía las veces de pepito grillo y padre espacial la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero al final del día y sin peligros inminentes que enfrentar, el hecho de ser solo un veinteañero resultaba bastante notorio.

La leche sobre la estufa comenzó a soltar vapor y Lance de repente recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo para empezar. Tomó una espátula del cajón que acababa de abrir y dio un paso hacia un lado, tanto para quedar frente al cocimiento como para alejarse del firme torso de Shiro tan cerca de su espalda. Si se distraía demasiado la leche podía quemarse, y Lance no estaba ni cerca de querer deshonrar así el regalo lácteo de Kaltenecker.

Shiro desistió en su intento de mirar sobre el hombro de Lance pero se ubicó a su lado, tan jodidamente cerca que sus hombros rozaban entre ellos. Cualquiera diría que buscaba una excusa para pegársele a Lance, pero conociéndolo como le conocía, probablemente se trataba de un intento por cotillear qué rayos hacía sobre la cocina. Lance le restó importancia y siguió removiendo.

—¿Para qué hierves la leche? ¿Qué no es mejor recién _exprimida_ , como todo lo natural? —preguntó Shiro tras algo así como un dobosh en completo silencio. Lance sonrió. Quienquiera que pensara que este tipo era el adulto del equipo no tenía ni idea.

—Primero, las vacas no se "exprimen". Se ordeñan —explicó con calma, notando que Shiro le prestaba toda su atención. Era algo agradable de sentir; una variación del usual "Keith, Keith, Keith" presente en todo lo que el ex paladín decía o hacía—. Segundo, cuando se trata de leche, es mejor hervirla antes de consumirla. Sobre todo cuando no se está acostumbrado a beberla fresca. En lo personal, me encanta beberla tan pronto la obtengo, pero yo no soy el único que disfruta de los dones que nos brinda Kaltenecker.

—¿Te refieres a mí y a los chicos?

—Exacto. Hervir la leche la libra de bacterias y facilita su digestión. Nadie quiere que a los paladines de Voltron les de diarrea explosiva por culpa de una leche mal pasteurizada.

Shiro contuvo una risa ante el comentario y Lance ensanchó su sonrisa todavía más. Confíen en el papá espacial para reaccionar como un chiquillo de seis años a la primera mención de diarrea explosiva.

La leche comenzó a burbujear y Lance bajó la temperatura de la estufa al mínimo. Se alejó del calor de la cocina, apoyando la cadera contra la encimera justo en frente de Shiro.

El hombre era una visión incluso cuando se le notaba el cansancio; todo músculos y cero grasa corporal enfundado en una camiseta mucho más favorecedora que su antiguo sweater de mangas largas. El nuevo corte de cabello no hacía sino acentuar su verdadera edad, aunque las líneas de expresión, cicatrices y ojeras contaran una historia diferente.

Si Shiro estaba despierto a esas horas, quería decir que estaba tan insomne como Lance. Y probablemente por el mismo motivo que él: Keith y sus jodidos planes de mandar a Voltron a freír tubérculos arusianos para irse a entrenar con Kolivan. Al menos Lance tenía sus videojuegos y a Kaltenecker para distraerse, pero Shiro… ¿Qué rayos hacía Shiro ahora que no era un paladín activo? ¿Preocuparse todo el día? Conociéndole, tal vez esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

 _Un buen polvo arreglaría esa tensión en sus hombros en un tris tras_ , pensó Lance sin poderlo evitar, su mirada trazando una ruta desde los bien formados bíceps hasta los muslos tan fuertes como para cascar nueces. Si tan solo Lance no estuviera seguro de que entre Shiro y Keith había más que una amistad ¡santo espíritu de Coco Chanel! Desde cuando habría puesto todos sus esfuerzos en meter a ese hombre perfecto dentro de su cama. Y aun estando con Keith ¿aceptaría la pareja un tercero entre ellos? Quizá si Lance abonaba primero el terreno con su líder de equipo podría tener a los dos paladines más sexys del universo al alcance de la mano para agarrarles bien fuerte de las-

—¿Dónde aprendiste a ordeñar?

La pregunta de Shiro le sacó de sus ensoñaciones húmedas. Si su polla fuera un ser vivo con acceso a tecnología, seguramente habría enviado a Lance un mensaje de texto con un emoji de carita frustrada.

—En el rancho de mi abuelo —respondió Lance sin perder el tiempo, texteando mentalmente a su polla con un emoji de "¿qué le vamos a hacer?"—. Fui cada verano desde que tengo uso de razón y como buen vaquero tejano, abue me enseñó todo acerca del oficio. Sé ordeñar vacas, cabalgar, lazar ganado y todo lo que se te ocurra. Aparte hago un queso que te mueres, pero lamentablemente el castillo no está tan bien equipado para las cosas del campo.

—¿Y las malteadas?

—Oh, las malteadas las aprendí a hacer en uno de mis tantos trabajos de medio tiempo. Mundo Malteada nunca tuvo tanta clientela como cuando yo estuve detrás de su barra de batidos. ¡Me decían "El Agitador"!

Shiro le sonreía desde su sitio, mostrando esa característica facilidad para hacer sentir a los demás que lo que le contaban era lo más interesante que hubiera escuchado nunca. Dejando su cuerpo de ensueño de lado, la personalidad del tipo era una de las tantas razones por las cuales Lance hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de meterlo en su cama. Tal vez ni siquiera para follárselo. Al menos no antes de dar un buen masaje relajante a esa amplia y contracturada espalda suya.

—Eres un hombre de muchos talentos —le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa de lado y dedicándole una mirada de arriba abajo que… ¿acaso lo estaba detallando? La falta de sueño debía estar haciendo estragos en el cerebro de Lance, seguro.

—Apuesto que tú también tienes talentos ocultos —replicó Lance, en un tono mucho más sugerente de lo que pretendía—. Nadie así de guapo va por la vida con solo unos músculos perfectos bajo la manga.

 _Upssss_. _Eso sonó demasiado a un flirteo, ¿verdad?_ En su defensa, Lance no podía evitarlo. Su cerebro coqueteaba por defecto, mucho más si el espécimen frente a él era uno tan bien formado. Shiro se llevó un dedo a la mejilla, como si estuviera pensando, y Lance sonrió, aliviado de que el otro hombre no pareciera haber registrado su insinuación.

—Pues… puedo durar hasta dos horas sin parar para descansar. Y me recupero muy rápido entre sesión y sesión. ¿Eso cuenta?

Lance se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¿T-tú puedes qué? —preguntó entre toses. La sonrisa que Shiro le dedicaba era divertida, un brillo especial en esos ojos marrones que Lance nunca había visto antes. ¿Acaso Shiro lo estaba provocando?

—Durar dos horas sin parar —repitió Shiro, sin pizca de vergüenza—. Tengo un gran aguante y mi tiempo de recuperación es relativamente corto. Al menos comparado con otros tipos junto a quienes lo he intentado. —En este punto, Lance estuvo seguro de que alguien había subido la temperatura del lugar un par de grados. Shiro siguió hablando como si nada—: ¡Incluso aguanto más que Keith! —aseguró, haciendo que las toses de Lance se renovaran—. Y solo Dios sabe lo muy determinado que es ese chico. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca he probado contigo. Deberíamos hacerlo algún día. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez seas tú quien me baje del invicto a la hora de hacer largos.

¿Hacer largos? _¿Largos?_ ¿Lar-? Esperen… ¿Qué?

—¿Estás hablando de hacer largos en una piscina? —preguntó Lance, incrédulo. Estuvo casi seguro de que la sonrisa de Shiro se ensanchó más al escucharle.

—Por supuesto —confirmó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿De qué otra cosa estaría hablando? —Acto seguido, el tipo le guiñó un ojo.

Shiro le dejó un momento después de eso, yendo a rebuscar en la unidad de congelamiento que todos los terrícolas a bordo se empeñaban en llamar "refrigerador". El mencionado aparato quedaba en la pared opuesta, justo a espaldas de Lance, por lo que el muchacho no podía ver lo que el otro hacía. Posiblemente aquello era lo mejor, siendo que su rostro cada vez se sentía más caliente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Por supuesto que Shiro no estaba coqueteando con él ni mucho menos. El hombre simplemente estaba compartiendo información al azar, que su cerebro de niño cachondo transformaba en inuendo a las primeras de cambio. Quizá ya era hora de dejar de pensar con la polla antes de cometer alguna otra burrada, como la insinuación de hacía un momento o dejar que la leche se quemara.

¡La leche!

Lance dio un brinco hacia adelante, tomando la espátula para remover el contenido de la olla, ¡que era la razón por la cual estaba en la cocina, joder! Gracias a Dios y a la Virgen, la leche hervía con tranquilidad, sin pegarse ni quemarse. Hunk tenía toda la razón al alabar lo avanzado y práctico de la tecnología alteana en materia culinaria. De todas maneras, Lance removió un poco más, solo para estar seguros.

En eso estaba cuando por segunda vez en la noche sintió el firme pecho de Shiro contra su espalda.

Lance se tensó de inmediato, cobrando completa consciencia de cada centímetro de piel en contacto con el grande y fuerte hombre detrás de él. _Para alguien que no está intentando provocarte, el tipo se te pega demasiado_ , dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Una que Lance ignoró.

—Encontré fresas —anunció la voz de Shiro muy cerca de su oído—. ¿Quieres una?

Antes de reflexionar al respecto, Lance asintió.

Al instante, la mano humana de Shiro le rodeó el cuerpo para posarse justo frente a sus labios, ofreciéndole una fresa cubierta de azúcar impalpable. Su buen juicio le decía que subiera su mano libre para tomar la fresa, y Lance lo habría hecho de buena gana si tan solo su polla no estuviera mandando mensajes de texto imaginarios con un emoji sacando la lengua.

Lance abrió la boca y Shiro introdujo la fresa (más tres de sus dedos) dentro de ella, un poco más profundo de lo estrictamente necesario. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no había manera de que Lance pudiera cerrar la boca sin lamer los dedos que en ese momento le alimentaban. Así que no lo intentó, pasando la lengua de forma descarada por todo el derredor para lamer la mayor cantidad de azúcar posible. Si se iba a poner en evidencia, al menos lo disfrutaría.

El gesto pareció descolocar a Shiro, quien carraspeó y retiró la mano de inmediato. A esas alturas era prácticamente imposible que todo lo ocurrido en esa cocina no fuera alguna clase de broma por parte del otro, quizá intentando llevar a Lance al límite solo por diversión. Todos en el castillo sabían que el sentido del humor de Shiro era bastante oscuro y poco convencional. Tal vez esta era su manera de hacerle una broma práctica o una pequeña venganza por haber intentado ligárselo algunos doboshes atrás.

Sea como fuere, Lance y su polla estaban un poco cansados de todas las provocaciones. E intencional o no, el hecho era que el ex paladín todavía estaba pegado a su espalda y… ¿acaso esas eran las manos de Shiro sobre su cintura?

—¿Cómo va la leche? —preguntó Shiro tras un par de ticks de silencio. Lance se sorprendió a si mismo todavía revolviendo el contenido, sin saber que otra hacer para distraerse del firme agarre del otro en su cintura. Sacó la espátula de inmediato.

—Casi lista —respondió honestamente—. Un par de minutos máximo.

—¿Y después?

Lance alzó una ceja que el otro no alcanzó a ver. ¿A qué venía la obsesión de Shiro por la leche de Lance, de todos modos?

—Tiene que reposar y enfriarse —explicó impasible—. Así que la dejo al menos media varga sobre la estufa apagada y después al refrigerador.

El último par de minutos de cocción de la leche resultó en los más raros de toda la velada.

Shiro no se apartó de su sitio detrás de Lance ni por un momento. Las grandes manos que le sostenían por la cintura poco a poco se fueron moviendo hacia el centro de su estómago, al compás del burbujear de la leche hirviendo sobre la estufa. Al final, cuando el reloj de la pared anunciaba el final de los dos minutos, Shiro prácticamente le abrazaba por la espalda. No que a Lance le molestara en lo más mínimo, pero valía la pena acotarlo.

—Creo que ya es hora de apagar el fuego, cadete.

Más que escuchar las palabras de Shiro a su oído, Lance las sintió reverberar en todo su cuerpo, pasando del emisor al receptor a través de las vibraciones de sus cuerpos unidos por encima de la cintura.

Dos cosas pasaron cuando Lance por fin apagó la estufa. La primera, que la leche por fin dejó de hervir. Y la segunda, que en un fluido movimiento, Shiro hizo a Lance dar media vuelta, lo levantó por las caderas y se lo colgó al hombro cual saco de papas.

A Lance le tomó un par de segundos registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, medio mareado por el cambio brusco de posición. Sentía un fuerte brazo sostenerle las pantorrillas mientras una gran mano le sujetaba el trasero. De nuevo, Lance no se estaba quejando, pero hubiera sido lindo saber qué quiznak era lo que pasaba.

Poco a poco su vista se aclaró, dejando atrás el mareo y la sensación desorientada. Lo único que Lance alcanzaba a ver eran las firmes nalgas de Shiro y el piso bajo sus pies, que se movía de atrás hacia adelante al compás de las zancadas del ex paladín. ¿Acaso estaban dejando la cocina? ¡Por qué rayos dejaban la cocina!

—Eh… ¿Shiro? —aventuró, su voz un tanto ondulante debido a la posición y el movimiento—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Lance era incapaz de ver el rostro de su captor, pero cuando Shiro habló, la sonrisa socarrona se notaba en cada sílaba.

—Creí que era obvio —dijo con tranquilidad—. Vamos a algún sitio más privado para comparar nuestros talentos. Yo te enseño mi capacidad de aguante y tú me enseñas cómo hacer un buen _batido_.

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron de forma casi cómica ante la declaración. Wow, así que Shiro sí se le estaba insinuando después de todo. _Okay…_

—¿Y qué hay de Keith? —preguntó, incapaz de dejar a su amigo fuera de esto por mucho que su polla le exigiera silencio.

Si resultaba que a Shiro le había dado por engañar a Keith con el primero que se le cruzara en frente, Lance quería saberlo. Lo que menos deseaba era follarse al novio de su líder de equipo por accidente. Si llegaba a hacerlo, que fuera a conciencia.

—¿Qué hay de Keith? —repitió Shiro, en un tono que sugería un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no están juntos y… eso?

—Oh… —El tono de voz de Shiro se volvió más ligero—. Keith es como mi hermanito —explicó— y sé que él me ve como su hermano mayor. Tener algo de ese tipo con él sería bastante extraño para ambos.

La cabeza de Lance daba vueltas, y no solo por toda la sangre que iba a parar allí debido a su posición. Shiro y Keith no tenían nada. Shiro y Keith eran solo amigos. Shiro se había pasado la última media hora insinuándosele a Lance. Shiro le había dado una fresa en la boca. Shiro le abrazó por la cintura por dos minutos enteros. Shiro le cargaba al hombro hacia un lugar desconocido para enseñarle su capacidad de aguante. _Oh, dios_.

—Tengo que volver a la cocina en media varga —soltó sin saber por qué, justo cuando Shiro se detuvo frente a una puerta a medio camino entre la cocina y el ala de dormitorios—. ¡Hay que guardar la leche!

—Descuida "Agitador" —le tranquilizó Shiro, ingresando a la estancia de la que Lance solo alcanzaba a ver la parte de abajo de un amplio sofá. La puerta se cerró tras ellos—. Estoy seguro de que media varga es más que suficiente para hacer entre los dos una excelente malteada.

Aunque no era la mejor frase con doble sentido que había escuchado, Lance no pudo evitar contener una risa. Uno, porque provenía de los labios de Takashi "estoy tan bueno que me salgo con la mía" Shirogane. Y dos, por las grandiosas _malteadas_ que la noche prometía.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Un Shance indulgente al 5000000000% para esperar por la S4 e inspirado en el clip de Lance ordeñando a Kaltenecker (sí, ese mismo; sé que saben cuál es). Se suponía que escribiera PWP pero una cosa llevó a la otra y al final decidí conformarme con chistes de doble sentido. Si notan a Shiro un tanto OOC, lo siento. Digamos que este es Kuron y pasemos la página XD

Recuerden que estoy en twitter, facebook y tumblr. Pueden ir allá y decirme lo que quieran, comentar la serie, el fic, ¡lo que quieran!

¡Feliz Voltron!


End file.
